Refouler Ses Envies
by brookpanda
Summary: La vie n'est jamais parfaite, ça Mathieu et Marie le savent, mais ils n'auraient jamais pensés qu'elle s'acharnerait autant sur eux. Un petit incident et c'est la descente aux enfers. C'est dans les moments difficiles que l'on doit se soutenir. Mais c'est aussi l'occasion de remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. N'est-ce pas Antoine? /!\ En Pause /!\
1. Prologue-Smell like teen spirit

**Alors, bonjour jeune inconnu, ravie de te voir ici!**

 **Ceci et ma première fiction donc là j'ai un peu le trac.**

 **Cette histoire paraît toute mimi aux premiers abords, mais en vrai elle sera très psychologique et assez dramatique donc vous êtes prévenus!**

 **J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres, donc je tenais à vous préciser que mon style d'écriture a ENORMEMENT évolué, donc personnellement je trouve les deux premiers chapitres nuls mais... J'ai décidée de vous les laisser tels quel comme ça vous pourrez voir l'évolution. :) Au fait, si ma fic' dérange les consernés je consentirais a la supprimer ( bien que ca me fasse chier vu le temps que ça me prend)**

 **Sur-ce bonne lecture les amis!**

Les premières notes de musique résonnèrent dans le casque de la jeune fille.

 _ **I think i'm drowing asphixiated, I wanna break this**_

 _ **Spell that you've created.**_

Marie fredonnait son air quand son père lui cria de baisser le son dans ses oreilles.

-Serieux papa tu peut pas me laisser tranquille?

-Non Marie, je ne tient pas forcement à ce que mes filles deviennent sourde.

Marie soufflât d'exaspération, on ne pouvais pas la laisser respirer?

Marie regardais le paysage défiler, ce soir, elle allait à Saint Étienne avec son père et sa sœur pour rencontrer l'ancienne meilleure amie de lycée de son père.

* * *

Merde, merde, et merde !

Logiciel de montage pourri ! Fallait que ça lui fasse ça aujourd'hui.

Il devait poster l'épisode de sa web série demain soir et là, son MAC venait juste de planter en plein montage.

Vie de chien.

Il se vautra sur son lit en grommelant quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

"- Mathieu, t'as oublié que ce soir, j'ai mon ancien meilleur ami de lycée qui vient ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte que tu les rencontres ! »

 _Ah, ma chère mère !_

« - Non, non je n'ai pas oublié …. Mais attends, tu as dit « les » rencontrer ?

\- Oui, il a deux filles, Marie et Ana, 17 et 14 ans ! »

 _Génial, encore une soirée à me taper des discussions de nanas de 15 ans qui parlent du dernier album de Justin Bieber._

Il se prépara en vitesse pour au moins ressembler à quelque chose.

Il laissa ses cheveux en bataille, il étaient toujours mieux coiffés que l'autre psychopathe, pensa-il.

En sortant de la chambre il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi les fangirls s'obstinaient à le trouver beau, ne serait-ce que mignon. Il était vrai par contre qu'il avait de plutôt beaux yeux, sa mère le lui avait toujours dit et redit.

* * *

Les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille se balançaient à chaque pas que faisait Marie. Elle était impatiente de rencontrer les vieux amis de lycée de son père. D'autant plus qu'ils habitaient a St Étienne. Elle adorait cette ville et non parce que c'était le lieu de résidence de son vidéaste favori.

Son père marchait vite, en même temps, il faisait tellement froid dehors. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une jolie maison assez ancienne mais immense.

Laurent sonna à la sonnette.

DRRIIIINNNGG!

Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années vint les accueillir.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns courts et des yeux magnifiquement bleus, ce regard disait vraiment quelque chose à Marie mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

« - Laurent ! Mais tu as tellement changé depuis ! Doux Jésus, entrez , vous allez attraper la crève par ce temps !

\- Cécile, je te présente Marie et Ana, vous dites bonjour les filles ?

\- Bonjour ! dit la lycéenne d'une voix enjoué.

\- Bonsoir ! répéta sa cadette. »

L'hôte les fit s'asseoir dans le salon, une très belle pièce aménagée de façon très moderne.

« - Mathieu, descend vite, nos invités sont arrivés !

\- J'arrive Maman ! »

Oh mon dieux, non ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, elle reconnaissait cette voix, c'était lui!

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un beau jeune homme d'environ un mètre soixante qui descendait les escaliers avec la grâce d'un éléphant à qui on aurait pincé les testiboules.

Marie était en transe autant elle aurait voulut, chanter, rire, mais là elle bugait...

« - Salut ! fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui coller une bise qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt sur la joue. »

La jeune femme était envahie de stress et elle ne savait pas quoi penser à part le fait qu'il sentait hyper bon !

« - Bonsoir, lui dit-elle en se baissant légèrement pour lui faire la bise. Marie faisait un mètre soixante-cinq.

Mais la concernée était tellement dans les nuages qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la lueur dans le regard du jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans quand elle lui rendit son geste de politesse.

La jeune fille ne le savait pas encore, mais cette soirée allait être le début d'une longue histoire.

* * *

Depuis le début du repas, le petit châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Marie, il n'arrivait pas a se défaire de son regard.

 _J'espère juste être discret._

Il se sentait obnubilé par ses faits et gestes, pourtant il la trouvait mignonne, mais sans plus quoi.

Cette fille l'intriguait beaucoup et le jeune vidéaste pensait qu'il pourrais facilement lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus rire, c'était ses petits regards furtifs puis ses rougissements. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de Youtube, mais Mathieu voyait bien qu'à son attitude qu'elle était très stressée et qu'elle se retenait de le câliner comme une peluche.

Il pouvait littéralement en faire sa chose, il était sûre que si il lui demandais de sauter sur la table tout en chantant du Patrick Sébastien, elle le ferait.

 _Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi…_

Cela faisait bien 20 bonne minutes que le repas avait commencer, Marie s'efforçait de manger, elle n'avais pas faim.

-Donc Marie tu est en première Littéraire, c'est bien sa ?

Mathieu la fixait dans les yeux, et cela mettais la jeune fille extrêmement mal a l'aise, elle avait toujours eu un problème, elle n'arrivait pas a regarder les gens dans les yeux.

Marie détourna le regard et fixa de nouveau son verre d'eau.

-Oui, c'est ça.

\- Et du coup pourquoi t'es allée en L ?

-Oh bah parce que j'adore le théâtre ,le cinéma,lire,écrire,chanter et le Français.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle comptais sur ses doigts en énumérant tout ce qui faisait selon elle, de la L la meilleure filière.

Son père et Cécile la regardaient avec un sourire attendrit, c'est toujours beau de voir quelqu'un parler avec passion.

-Dit Mathieu, tu ne voudrais pas faire visiter la maison a Marie et Ana ?

-Oui bien sur !

Ana qui était très concentrée sur sont gâteau au citron la fixa avec un air mesquin .

-Oh non j'ai pas fini de manger, mais c'est pas grave allez y sans moi !

Elle fini sa phrase avec un clin d'œil discret.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Mathieu ouvrit une porte blanche avec des logos de groupe de rock scotchés dessus.

-Bon bah rentre c'est ma chambre.

-Ah euh oui oui.

Marie avait légèrement rosie, cela donnait a son visage assez adulte une certaine innocence.

CLAC !

Le jeune homme ferma la porte et Marie eu un léger sursaut en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Bah comment tu trouve ma chambre ?

\- Assez bien décorée pour un homme…

Mathieu lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup d** **'avoir lu!**

 **Donnez moi vos avis sil vous plait, ça m'aiderais :3**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Bisou.**


	2. Chapitre1- I'm feeling good

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Marie et Mathieu s'étaient rencontrés et étaient devenus par ailleurs meilleurs amis, ils se comprenaient et ils se connaissaient presque par cœur.

Au fil du temps, Mathieu avait comprit que jouer avec une fan ne lui serait pas très bénéfique, et puis il ressentait une sorte d'alchimie quand la jeune femme se trouvait à ses cotés. Elle avait maintenant 19 ans et elle était devenue une vraie femme, elle n'était ni mignonne ni jolie, elle était devenue belle et cet adjectif ne quittait plus la bouche du petit châtain aux yeux bleus quand il la voyait.

Depuis son récent déménagement sur Nantes, le vidéaste voyait Marie de plus en plus souvent car elle avait elle-même déménagé à Rennes.

Une heure et quart les séparait, mais ils se voyaient une fois par semaine minimum et le plus souvent, c'était Marie qui dormait chez son ami.

-LE TRAIN EN DIRECTION DE NANTES FERME SES PORTES-

Un bruit métallique fit sursauter Marie, ce qui la vexa fortement car elle détestait avoir peur, elle faisait partie de ces femmes qui pensait qu'une fille pouvait se défendre, Marie était d'ailleurs assez forte pour le combat.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, elle descendit à la gare.

* * *

Putain, il la trouvait magnifique.

Elle portait un jean noir troué, un tee gris shirt Star Wars et son éternelle veste en cuir, cet ensemble mettait vraiment en valeur sa taille fine et ses formes prononcées.

A peine était-elle arrivée qu'elle prit Mathieu dans les bras en sanglotant.

« - Mat…Mathieu, lui souffla-t-elle en étouffant ses sanglots dans son cou. »

Mathieu se sentit littéralement fondre.

« - Tu m'as manqué ! Mathieu, un mois putain, j'ai cru que j'allais pas tenir ! »

En effet, Le jeune vidéaste avait des tournages très important , donc ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver.

« - Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Marie. »

Il lui pris la main et il partirent en direction de appartement ce dernier qui se situait à coté de la gare.

* * *

Le lendemain quand Marie se leva Mathieu l'attendait dans la cuisine avec une tasse de café.

« - Hey Miss, bien dormi ? »

Elle adorait quand il l'appelait comme ça.

« - Ouais et toi, le nain ? »

\- Le « nain », il t'emmerde hein!

\- Mec, je t'ai pas écouté déso pas déso!

\- Pff, connasse !

\- Heeyyy, c'est pas gentil ça grooos !

\- Tu l'as très mal imité ! »

Il rigolait, son rire était adorable, La jeune fille sentait qu'elle allait craquer, il lui faisait vraiment penser a un chaton !

En parlant de ces enfants de Satan, Wifi vint se frotter à nos deux comparses pour quémander quelques caresses.

« - Mraou ? »

Marie se baissa pour lui gratter la tête, mais au moment où elle le contourna pour aller dans la salle de bain, Wifi se faufila entre ses jambes et la fit trébucher.

Mathieu qui voulait l'aider à se relever se prit les pieds dans l'une des peluches du chat.

C'est donc dans le plus grand des calmes que Mathieu se retrouva au dessus de Marie, une main de chaque côté de ses épaules pour éviter de l'écraser.

Elle le fixait haletante, les joues teintées de rouge.

« - Euh …je, souffla-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, comme par peur de briser cette étreinte inattendue. »

A ce moment là, Mathieu n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de fondre sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

 _Attends …Quoi ?_

"Pff mais à quoi tu penses mon pauvre, c'est ta meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas avoir envie de l'embrasser!" Se résonna le jeune homme.

Remarquant qu'il la fixait intensément depuis quelques minutes déjà, Mathieu se décala pour se lever et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse se mettre debout.

« - Putain de chat ! siffla-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air mi-énervée, mi- gênée et il se sentais assez fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisa…..

 _STOOP!_

Alors si il commençait à fantasmer sur Marie, ça n'allait pas le faire putain, c'était assez malsain !

 _ **« - Mais bon sang, saute lui dessus qu'on en finisse, elle attend que ça merde !»**_ Lui chuchotât une petite voix dans Sa tête, si ça continuait, il allait vraiment devenir schizophrène !

 _ **\- Chui sûr qu'elle sait faire des merveilles avec sa bouche, gamin… »**_

Mathieu rougit à cette pensée.

Il était vraiment dans la merde ….

* * *

Il était vingt et une heure et les deux amis avaient décidés de se bourrer la gueule pour aucune raison, enfin, pour s'amuser quoi !

La soirée avait commencé depuis deux heures (si on peut appeler ça une soirée)et ils étaient déjà un peu éméchés.

Marie sentait que cette soirée allait être celle de trop si elle buvait trop, elle risquait de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui car oui, Marie se rendait compte que le châtain comptait beaucoup trop pour elle.

« - Marie ? »

Mathieu venait de la tirer de ses pensées plus ou moins perverties par les nombreuses bières qu'elle avait ingurgité.

« - Euh oui ?

\- On fait action ou vérité ?

\- Mathieu, sérieux, on est que deux, imbécile ! »

Marie le regardait avec un air désabusé.

« - Roohh allez, ça va être marrant, même si c'est super cliché.

\- Bon ok… »

Marie prit la bouteille de vodka vide et la fit tourner.

« - Mathieu, tu commences !Action ou vérité ?

\- Euh… Vérité ?

-T'a eu combien de plan cul honnêtement.

Le jeune homme la regarda avant de répondre d'une manière subtile à cette question existentielle.

« - Deux ou trois, je sais plus.

\- Ouhh, mais monsieur est un chaud lapin ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« - Bon alors Marie, action ou vérité ?

\- Aller, on va pimenter un peu, action !

Le vidéaste se mit à réfléchir puis la fixa...

« - Embrasse moi. »


	3. Chapitre2-Monster

_**Hello, bon voila le 2ème chapitre, et c'est là que la véritable histoire commence!**_

 _ **/!\ Ce chapitre contient un scène d'agression sexuelle, oui d'agression sexuelle. Oui je suis folle.**_

 _ **Mais bref, n' hésitez pas à laisser une review ça m'aiderais vraiment à m'améliorer!**_

 _ **Ah oui disclaimer: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, seul mon OC Marie m'appartient.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture! =3**_

-embrasse moi.

Marie regarda le châtain, comme pour desceller la moindre trace d'humour dans son regard, mais il avait l'air sérieux, trop sérieux.

Mathieu sentant que Marie, hésitait ce décida a bouger.

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, et déposa fougueusement ses lèvres contre celle de son amie.

Marie resta figée quelque seconde avant de reprendre conscience de la réalité en rendant son baisé au châtain.

La main de Marie vain se loger dans les cheveux de Mathieu, tandis que le jeune homme caressait la hanche de son amie.

Le vidéaste rapprocha son bassin de celui de Marie pour embrasser la jeune fille de manière plus appuyer.

Puis le schizophrène mordillât légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Marie pour quémander implicitement un baisé plus approfondit .

Leurs lèvres entraient se séparaient pour se recoller à leurs jumelles, leurs langue se caressaient dans un baiser langoureux.

Seulement, comme ce sont deux êtres humains et que deux êtres humains doivent respirer pour daigner survivre, ils durent se séparer.

Elle regrettait déjà.

Certes elle avait aimer ce baiser, que dit-je elle l'avait adoré, mais le jeune homme n'était pas sobre, et Marie ne voulait pas profiter de lui, car pour elle ce baiser n'avait aucun but à part celui de répondre au gage qu'il lui avait donné.

Mathieu s'éloigna d'elle pour croiser son regard mais elle baissa les yeux, comme honteuse.

Mathieu avait adoré ce baiser même il avait l'esprit totalement embrumé.

Tout son corps s'était transformé en une boule de désir quand elle avait répondu à son baiser.

C'est avec regrets que le jeune homme l'avait vue éloigner ses délicieuses lèvres des siennes encore envieuse du goût de sa bouche.

-Euhh…Mathieu, je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir …

Le châtain supposait qu'elle était gênée de dormir dans son lit comme a son habitude, vu dans quelle situation ambiguë ils étaient.

-Oui mais t'inquiète pas hein c'était juste pour le gage hein le baiser, hum… tu peut dormir tranquille.

 _Bah bravo Mathieu, maintenant si t'avait tes chances avec elle c'est foutu!_

-Ha euh oui merci !

* * *

Le lendemain matin Marie se réveilla avant son ami .

Mais elle se sentait bizarre.

Perturbé, voila c'était le mot perturbé.

Elle avait dormit dans les bras du jeune homme littéralement.

« Putain » pensa elle.

Quelques minute après, ce fut a Mathieu d'émerger.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux quand ils se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ils était enlacés, Marie n'ayant pu se défaire des bras du schizophrène.

-Coucou.

Ce fut Mathieu qui brisa le silence en premier.

-Bien dormit ?

-Plutôt ouai, et toi ?

-Hum…. Sa va.

-Euh marie ? demanda Mathieu.

-Oui ?

-Tu peut me lâcher ?

(Je vous rappelle ,que les deux amis étaient encore enlacés).

Marie revint sur terre quelques minutes après.

-Oui, oui désolé.

-T'es blonde quand même ! Ironisa Mathieu .

-Hey, je suis pas blonde, je suis châtain claire !

C'est sur cette conversation totalement dénuée de sens que nos deux comparse décidèrent enfin de bouger leur fesses pour sortir du lit.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, quand le téléphone portable de Marie sonna.

-Allo ?

-Salut…..

-Victor ? Qu'es-ce-que tu veut ?

-Je, sil te plais Marie il faut que je te voit c'est important, on doit discuter !

-T'es sérieux ? Je… je ne veut plus jamais te revoir connard !

Marie raccrocha avec les larmes aux yeux.

Mathieu avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et encore moins qui était ce Victor.

-Qui est ce Victor? Tenta Mathieu.

-C'est personne.

* * *

Pourquoi Victor avait-il repris contact avec elle?

Sa ne lui avait pas suffit de la détruire totalement !

Mathieu n'était pas au courant et personne ne le savait, Marie voulait garder ça secret.

Mais perdue dans ses pensées Marie ne remarqua la mine déconfite de Mathieu, elle avait visiblement été très froide.

Mathieu la regarda avec des yeux de merlans frit.

-Marie est-ce-que sa va ? tenta Mathieu.

-O….oui enfin, non pas vraiment mais c'est pas grave !

-Tu veut en parler ? lui demanda t'il.

-Non je me sens pas prête a en parler.

La façon dont elle avait dit cette phrase lui avait glacé le sang c'était glacial, ce n'était pas dans ses habitude, Mathieu avait vraiment touché un point sensible.

Elle courut presque dans sa chambre,Mathieu lui attrapa le bras et la reteint. Dans l'élan elle se retrouva collée à lui.

 _Encore !_

Sauf que là, c'est elle qui amorça le premier geste et qui écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne dura même pas deux seconde qu'elle se retira en s'excusant et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« putain »

Il avait suffit de deux minuscules baisers pour que Mathieu devienne accro a cette fille, mais par contre elle semblait encore douter de ses sentiments si on en croyait sa réaction de tout a l'heure.

Résolut a lui avouer ses sentiment avant demain, Le jeune se dirigea vers sa chambre s'habilla, et attendit Marie pour lui proposer de sortir aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain quelque minutes après préparée maquillée juste du truc noir que les filles mettent sur les yeux et d'un rouge lèvre bordeaux.

-Dit Marie, ça te dit d'aller au cinéma ?

-Ouais si tu veut y'a des films pas mal qui passent se moment.

* * *

La séance fut fini vers 20H, le film était bien, enfin d'après Marie. Mathieu n'avait fait que de la regarder, il adorait ses petite mimiques c'était adorable.

Marie sautillait devant lui , quand elle marchait on aurait dit qu'elle volait,

On avait du mal a croire qu'elle savait se défendre, putain qu'est-ce-que il l'admirait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appart' le châtain s'affala sur le canapé , il était crevé.

-Dit Mathieu ?

-Ouais ?

-il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-Moi aussi, mais vas y. L'encouragea-il

 _Oh mon dieu!_

-Tu peut aller m'acheter des clopes ?

 _Hein ?_

-T'es sérieuse vas y maintenant j'ai la flemme, et prend moi un paquet, j'te rembourserais !

\- Bon ok, mais t'endors pas hein, j'pourrais pas rentrer sinon.

-T'inquiètes, fait attention !

-Oui papa !

Elle partit en laissant Mathieu seul avec ses doutes et ses faux espoirs, pauvre petit homme.

* * *

Marie marchait lentement, elle avait toujours aimer marcher la nuit .

Elle arriva enfin devant un tabac et en ressortit quelques seconde après avec un sac à la main.

La jeune fille passait dans un ruelle non loin de chez Mathieu quand elle entendit une voix bien trop familière.

-Tient tient tient, mais c'est qu'on se balade seule, t'a pas peur de te faire agresser, ca ta pas suffit la dernière fois ?

-Putain de merde !

Marie était pétrifiée.

-Bah alors mon bout de choux c'est l'effet que je te fait ? Susurra Victor a l'oreille de la concernée avant d'en mordiller légèrement le lobe.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourue l'échine de Marie.

-Victor lâche moi tout de suite ou j'te prévient sa va pas être joyeux !

Marie dissimulait tant bien que mal sa peur, fasse a un inconnu elle se serait battue mais pas face a Victor, c'était psychologique , il pouvait la manipuler trop facilement et sa Marie ne l'acceptais pas.

-C'est ce qu'on verra mon chaton…

-Putain et arrête avec tes surnoms !

Pour toute réponse Victor plaqua Marie au mur .

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, la rue était déserte.

Pendant qu'une de ses main la bâillonnait, le jeune homme lui passa une main froide sous son tee-shirt, puis remonta sa main petit a petit vers un endroit qui l'intéressait beaucoup plus.

C'est quand il commença a malaxer sa poitrine a travers son soutient gorge que Marie sortit de l'état de transe que la peur avait provoquée chez elle.

Elle mordit violemment la main de son agresseur et lui assénât un coup de pieds bien placé. Mais Victor n'était pas de cet avis là et sortit son canif pour la menacer.

Geignant en sentant l'arme glisser sur sa joue Marie laissa couler quelques larmes que Victor lécha du bout de sa langue avant de tracer les contours de la joue de la malmenée avec la pointe du couteau lui ouvrant la peau et faisant grimacer sa victime de douleur. Quand il eu fini de graver la joue de Marie avec sont arme, il repris ses caresses, il arracha le sous vêtement de la jeune fille et pris son sein dans sa main, oubliant les sanglots de sa victime il descendit sa main vers son entrejambe, et passa sa main a l'intérieur sur l'intimité de la jeune femme qui pleurait et tentais vainement de se débattre.

-Continue de pleurer tu m'excite ! chuchota Victor près de la bouche de sa victime avant de l'embrasser toujours plus violemment et toujours plus brutalement.

Il forçat l'accès a ses lèvres et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche voisine.

Marie tentait de le repousser mais il maintenait fermement sa main sur son canif qui pouvais à tout moment lui couper la jugulaire.

Victor défit avec hâte sa braguette et pénétra non sans violence Marie qui était secouée de spasme et qui hurlait de douleur .

Elle se foutait de la douleur que pouvait lui causer sa joue, elle supportait bien les blessures, mais là, elle avait ma au cœur et a l'âme.

Dans un ultime élan de défense Marie donna un coup de tête a Victor, ce qui le fit se retirer d'elle.

-Sale petite traîné tu va voir !

Il fut arrêté par le couteau que la jeune fille venait de lui planter dans le ventre.

-Tu mérite de crever sale ordure ! Lui crachat Marie avant d'appuyer avec son pieds sur le ventre du blesser qui gémit de douleur.

* * *

Marie courrait, elle n'avait jamais autant courut que sa et quand elle arriva devant le porte de son ami ce fut la libération, elle avait les yeux gonflés tellement elle avait pleuré durant de trajet.

Elle toqua, c'est un Mathieu énervé qui lui ouvrit.

-Putain mais t'en a mis du temps, tu faisait quoi bord….

Le jeune homme resta choqué de la vision qui s'offrait a lui, Marie en pleurs les vêtements déchiré, la joue en sang, le tee-shirt a moitié arraché qui laissait apparaître un bout de seins.

Mathieu craignait le pire .

 _Oh non…_

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, et alors qu'il allait lui demander quel était l'enfoiré qui avait osé lui faire ça, La jeune fille tomba dans les pomme.

* * *

 _ **Bon bah...review?**_


	4. Chapitre3- Numb

Hello!

 **Déjà, je tient à vous remercier, ma fic a fait 100 vues, c** **'est pas grand chose mais pour moi c'est énorme!**

 **Bon trève de blabla voici le chapitre 3 motherfuckaaa.**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _Elle avait ouvert les yeux._

 _Tout était noir autour d_ _'elle, elle commençait sérieusement a paniquer._

 _La jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de résister a la panique._

 _Peu-à-peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et elle arriva enfin à percevoir un semblant de lumière._

 _Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci._

 _Une ombre, une ombre était là et la regardais un sourire carnassier scotché sur le visage._

" _\- T'as perdu..._

 _-Perdu quoi?_

 _La jeune fille devait bien avouer qu'elle ne comprenais rien._

 _-La bataille...Putain, tu me déçois vraiment. J'te pensais plus forte que ça Marie."_

 _Marie frissonna, l'ombre avait prononcée son prénom avec dégout._

" _\- Mais qui êtes vous enfin?_

 _-Je suis ta conscience_ _ **chérie."**_

 _L'ombre avait avancée, et un filet de lumière éclairait un visage._

 _SON visage, une copie conforme._

 _L'ombre se rapprocha de Marie et lui susurra a l'oreille:_

" _Bat toi, je t'ai sauvé une fois, et c'est la dernière, donne moi une raison de croire encore en toi."_

 _A ses mots, L'ombre disparut, et Marie fut engloutit dans les ténèbres. Dans les abîmes de son subconscient..._

* * *

Quand Marie ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans la chambre.

Elle se redressa un peu pour s'étirer, mais fut prise d'une nausée incontrôlable et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Elle se pencha au dessus des toilettes et vomit.

Dès qu'elle essayait de se relever, elle était prise de soubresauts et se courbais pour régurgiter de la bile.

Mathieu alerté par les pleurs étouffés de la jeune fille, accourra et la pris dans ses bras, Marie pleurait et semblait inconsolable.

Il la berça en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants.

Mais il savait très bien que cela ne servais a rien et qu'elle était traumatisée.

A force de pleurer, Marie s'endormit le visage baigné de larmes, ce qui brisait le cœur du petit châtain.

Quelques heures passèrent et Mathieu était toujours au chevet de Marie.

Il ce sentait très mal par rapport a son amie, il savait que ça ne serais pas facile de se remettre ce qui lui était arrivé.

D'un autre coté, il sentait une haine monter en lui.

Il voulait retrouver celui qui avait osé faire ça a Marie, le châtain c'était juré qu'il ferait payer à cette ordure.

* * *

Trois heures étaient passées depuis la crise de Marie.

Mathieu était avachis sur son canapé avec son ordinateur, il cherchait. Il cherchait n'importe quel indices qui pourrais le renseigner sur ce dit Victor. Il n'avait rien trouvé, pourtant, tout détails aurait pût l'aider, même le plus minime.

 _Même le plus minime..._

Résigné à ne pas abandonner ses recherches comme ça, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il tourna la poignée doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Marie.

Sur la table de chevet ce trouvait un cellulaire, celui de la jeune femme.

Le châtain savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, mais il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aider Marie.

Il s'empara de l'objet technologique et se rua hors de la pièce dans un silence que même un moine trouverais assourdissant.

De retour dans le salon, le jeune homme s'empressa de regarder les appels manqués de l'endormie.

Il fit défiler les noms avant de tomber sur un nom qui l'intéressait grandement.

Victor- Appel entrant 15H36 le 25/02/16.

 _Tient tient tient, on dirait que j'ai retrouvé ta trace._

Mathieu était persuadé que cet homme était à l'origine de ce qui était arrivé à sa cop... Meilleure amie.

Tel un super héros -qu'il n'est pas- Mathieu enfila une veste aussi vite qu'un chat courant derrière un bol de croquettes.

Une fois dehors, il en profita pour prendre son téléphone et appeler son autre meilleur ami. Antoine, lui il serait quoi faire, il avait toujours été doué pour régler les problèmes en tout genre, Mathieu le soupçonnait même de faire partie de la MAFIA Russe ( oui, il va loin quand même.).

Le châtain composa le numéro du "mafieux" et attendit que l'autre lui réponde.

-Allo, sa va mec?

-Moyen, faut vraiment que je te voit bro, c'est super important!

-Mais qu'es-ce-que tu as?

-Rien dépêche! S'impatienta Mathieu.

-Enfin Mathieu tu vas me dire ce qu'il ce passe oui?

-Marie, hier... Un mec l'a attaqué.

La phrase du plus petit mourut sur ses lèvres l'émotion était trop forte, il avait tenu jusque là, mais maintenant il avait besoin de soutient et d'aide.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il c'est passé? Déglutit audiblement Antoine.

\- Il l'a violé, et elle est rentré et depuis les seule fois ou elle se lève c'est pour vomir, Antoine vient j'ai besoin de ton aide.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée si faiblement qu'Antoine eu du mal a comprendre.

\- Bouge pas mec je te rejoins dans vingt minutes au bar en face de chez toi!

\- Fait vite.

Puis il raccrocha, laissant Mathieu seul au milieu de la rue attendant son pote comme un imbécile, tout seul.

* * *

 _«Le tueur de l'ombre, il aurait été aperçut dans les alentours de Nantes. On estime son nombre de victimes a une bonnes dizaines souvent de sexe féminin et de type caucasiennes._

 _Nous ne le répéterons pas assez, ne sortez pas de chez vous le soir, tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'information sur cet homme qui d'après les médecins a été diagnostiqué psychotique._

 _Les recherche continuent toujours, si vous possédez des information de n'importe quelles envergures merci de nous contacter au numéro qui s'affiche sur l'écran ci dessous...»_

-Le tueur de l'ombre nianianiaaa pff.

Victor se leva et éteignit la télévision pour ce soir, toutes ces informations volontairement choquantes l' horripilaient.

Ces inspecteurs n'étaient bon à rien, pas foutu de savoir attraper un psychopathe.

 _J'aime pas la police._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes se leva de son canapé de fortune, et se dirigea vers ce qu'on aurait pu appeler chambre si la pièce en question n'était pas jonchée de photos de femme nue et ses murs recouverts de moisissures.

Il fallait qu'il dorme, sa blessure au ventre lui avait retirée toutes ses forces.

 _Elle si je la rattrape..._

* * *

Quelque part dans un bar de Nantes:

Le grand brun était assis face au plus petit et hochait la tête au fur et a mesure que le châtain lui parlais.

Il tenait sa bière dans la main droite et la portait à ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

Mathieu lui, parlais ou plutôt essayait de parler, les sanglots recouvrant les trois quarts de ses phrases.

Ses yeux habituellement d'un bleu gris éblouissants étaient devenus mornes et pâles.

Antoine ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur amis comme ça.

Il avait envie de lui sécher ses larmes de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais il ne pouvais tout simplement pas, déjà

parce qu'il était dans un bar et se jeter dans les bras de son pote masculin qui plus est n'était pas très aussi parce que cela faisait extrêmement gay.

Mais ça Antoine s'en foutait royalement, il s'en foutait des dictâtes qui obligeaient les hommes à ne pas se faire de câlins.

Alors il se leva et pris le petit Mathieu dans ses bras, il comprenait Le jeune homme il savait a quel point Marie comptait pour le châtain, lui même avouait vraiment l'apprécier.

Mais il savait en revanche quelque chose d'autre, Mathieu était indéniablement amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Cependant, la jeune fille lui avait avoué un jour qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le nain, mais qu'a cause d'un traumatisme elle se renfermais sur elle même et n'arrivait pas à rester confiante envers les hommes, même Mathieu...

Antoine voulait aider Marie a aller mieux, il voulait la voir dépasser ses peurs, et surtout...

Il voulait la voir avec Mathieu, il ferait tout pour y arriver...

Il se l'était promit dès qu'il avait remarqué les étoiles des deux concernés quand ils se parlaient.

 _Tu n'as pas réussi à le faire tomber amoureux de toi, alors fait tout pour qu'il soit heureux même si sa peut te faire du mal..._

Antoine avait le cœur brisé de voir Mathieu pleurer comme cela pour Marie...

 _Bah c'est pas gagné mon coco..._

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé y paraît...**


	5. Chapitre4- Stone Cold

**Hey, voici le chapitre 4, j** **'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Aujourd'hui on part vers un flash back (qui est écrit en italique).**

 **Bonne lecture:)**

* * *

 _C_ _'était un matin de Juin 2015,_

 _Il faisait assez beau et Antoine était joyeux comme à son habitude._

 _Il allait voir Mathieu son meilleur ami, ils avaient prévu de passer la journée ensembles._

 _Il était arrivé chez Mathieu et lui avait fait la bise._

 _-Hey brosse a chiotte!_

 _-Salut Mathieu!_

 _Bien qu'intrigué de ne pas avoir suscité une forme de réaction chez son comparse, Mathieu ne cilla pas._

 _-Comment ça va depuis le temps?_

 _\- Sa fait une semaine mec, rien de nouveau. Et toi?_

 _-Bah rien non plus. Ah si, Marie va venir vivre a Renne, on pourras se voir plus souvent! Cria presque Mathieu._

 _Encore elle?_

 _Antoine aimais beaucoup Marie, mais en ce moment le châtain lui parlait beaucoup trop de la jeune fille, il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait son meilleur amis._

 _-Bon tu rentre bro, tu vas pas rester toute la journée ici si?_

 _-Ah ouais désolé mec, j'étais hypnotisé par ton charme naturel mon pitchounou._

 _\- Oh mon Antoine chéris tu est si romantique! Avait rigolé Mathieu en adoptant air dramatique._

 _Ils avait ris de cette boutade et avait continués la journée._

* * *

 _Ils avait bus, oh oui ça pour avoir bus ils avait bus._ _Il était environs 22h et les deux amis était légèrement éméchés._ _Enfin, Antoine avais encore les idées en place contrairement a Mathieu._

 _D'ailleurs Antoine se surprenais a regarder fixement les deux orbes bleues de son meilleur amis._

 _Soudainement le petit brun s'était rapproché du plus grand._

 _-Antoine...Je... Je soiiiif !_

 _-Wow, mais t'es complètement pété mon pote!_

 _\- Nan, j'ai... J'ai pas pété, c'est toi le porc!_

 _Là ça atteins un niveau de connerie extrême, faut vraiment qu'il dorme. Avait pensé Antoine._

 _Il avait déposé Mathieu dans son lit et s'était endormis juste après sur le canapé._

 _Quand il s'était réveillé Mathieu avait eu la bonne -ou la mauvaise- idée de réveiller Antoine en lui aspergeant de l'eau sur le visage._

 _C'est donc plié de rire que notre nain préféré avait mouillé Antoine (Pardon)._

 _-Ahhh putain Mathieu!_

 _Mathieu se tenait les côtes à force de rigoler, et fût rapidement rejoint par son comparse qui se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller._

 _Ils riaient, s'en était presque mignon a voir._ _Puis le fou rire disparut, et il se fixèrent, comme hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre._ _Mathieu avait les cheveux en pagailles, et il était essoufflé._

 _ **Tellement mignon putain...**_

 _Cette scène était paradoxalement gênante, mais terriblement sensuelle._

 _Ils étaient restés là pendant dix minutes à s'observer sans bouger, juste en se nourrissant du regard de l'autre._ _Puis Antoine s'était levé totalement perturbé et était partit en balbutiant des excuses vraiment pas crédibles, ta_ _ndis que Mathieu le suivais du regard, toujours échevelé._

 _Ils n'avaient jamais reparlés de cette journée, pourtant Antoine avait sentit quelque chose se briser en lui à ce moment là._ _Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas l'aider a remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments._

* * *

Mathieu était rentré chez lui, il se sentait mieux, en même temps il voulait tenir pour soutenir Marie.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre ou dormais Marie.

La pièce était vide, Mathieu commençais à paniquer quand il se rendit compte que Marie avait le droit de se déplacer dans l'appartement et qu'elle pouvait très bien être dans la salle de bain. Sur le lit il trouva un petit bout de papier ou il y avait écrit:

"je me douche, je vais bien" agrémenté d'un smiley qui souriait.

Il soufflât, et entra dans la salle de bain.

Marie se douchait, on pouvait distinguer sa fine silhouette derrière de rideau de bain.

Le cerveau du petit vidéaste cracha littéralement.

Clignant des yeux, il se reprit cependant assez vite et tourna les talons pour aller se faire un café. La vision de Marie se douchant et reprenant doucement du poil de la bête fit plaisir a Mathieu.

Bientôt ils pourraient recommencer à avancer doucement.

* * *

La buée l'étouffait, l'eau qui coulait lui paraissait semblable aux larmes qui avait tracées leurs propre lits sur ses joues. C'était insupportable, chaque gouttes qui coulaient sur son corps lui brûlait la peau, lui faisait se sentir encore plus sale. Elle arrêta l'eau, posa le pommeau, ouvrit les rideaux et sortit de la douche.

Quand elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, Marie se détailla.

Sa joue n'avait pas finie de cicatriser, des bleus couvraient ses avait énormément maigris, ses joues s'étaient creusées. On était tellement loin de la Marie bien dans sa peau, qui disait a tout le monde d'aller se faire voir. La Marie qui était forte...

Non, elle n'allait pas bien, pas même mieux du tout.

Elle avait juste pris cette habitude de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments et de cacher ses blessures au lieu de les panser. La jeune fille ne voulait pas inquiéter Mathieu, elle voulait limiter les dégâts à se détruire elle même et pas les autres.

De toutes façon son mental en avait tellement pris qu'une ou deux blessures de plus ne changerais rien.

 _C'est bien, continue, tais-toi._

 _Garde tout pour toi._

 _« Dit lui que tu va bien, de toutes façon il a remarqué depuis longtemps que tu lui mentais._

 _Que tu jouait une comédie. Une comédie pas drôle, mais il ne doit pas savoir._

 _Alors continue de jouer, jusqu'à ce que le rideau se ferme définitivement. »_

Ces voix putain, elles n'arrêterais donc jamais?

Marie perdait pieds, elle tombais et elle n'était même pas sûre que quelqu'un puissent ou veuille vraiment la rattraper.

 _Et le sang recommence à couler._

 _Tu es pathétique..._

* * *

Marie sorti de la salle d'eau en tirant frénétiquement sur les manche de son pull. Mathieu lui, la regardait n'osant faire marcher ses cordes vocales.

Les yeux marrons-verts de la jeune fille se posèrent sur ceux bleu-gris du jeune homme.

La tension était palpable, pourtant il aurait dû parler se réconforter mutuellement, mais rien.

A croire qu'il n'y avait pas que l'honneur de Marie que Victor avait sauvagement arraché, leur amitié en avait pris un coup.

Mathieu n'y tenant plus se décida.

-Marie...

Un silence, puis une à.

-Je...je vais bien Mathieu, c'est bon!

C'en était trop pour Mathieu qui explosa.

-Ah ouai ça va bien? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué tes yeux, ton regard craintif à chaque bruit? Tu pense vraiment que j'ai pas vu la façon dont tu tire sur tes manches pour cacher tes cicatrices?Hein, tu crois vraiment que je vais te voir sombrer sans rien dire?

Il fulminait, c'était pas humain de se détruire comme elle le faisait!

Marie avait instinctivement serré les points, il avait raison, mais c'était pour son bien alors elle continuerai.

-Je suis assez grande pour me gérer toute seule, j'ai pas besoin d'un père de substitution qui me suive partout! Mathieu laisse moi, si je te dit que je vais bien c'est que c'est vrai et t'a rien a dire!

-T'as raison, continue de te détruire c'est ça, mais vas-y si tu y tient tellement! Je t'aime putain, je veut pas te perdre, et toi tu joue avec la vie comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu de dame, j'suis pas un pion Marie, et toi non plus. Mathieu se radoucit. Sil te plais arêtes de te faire du mal. Je...j'ai besoin de toi je crois.

Marie releva la tête, une larme coula et elle se précipita dans les bras du jeune homme.

Ils pleurèrent en silence.

Si on prenait leurs prénoms, ils commençaient tout deux par la lettre "M", pourtant en ce moment entre eux il y avait bien plus de haine que d'amour...

Mais ils se soutenait et ils n'étaient pas seuls, alors ils pouvaient encore y croire.

* * *

Antoine cherchait, ça faisait bien une ou deux heures qu'il cherchait des informations sur ce dit Victor, et il avait trouvé un paquet de choses.

Mais il voulait absolument savoir où il se cachait.

Mathieu ne voulait pas alerter la police, il n'avait pas tord, ils ne pourrait pas les connaissait bien son agresseur d'après Mathieu, donc elle pourrait peut être les éclairer sur ce sujet.

Il se leva de sa chaise, et s'étira.

 _Encore une bonne chose de faite..._

Ils allaient y arriver, et lui faire payer.

Il se leva de son siège, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _2h du matin, déjà...?_

Antoine se déshabilla, et enfila un tee-shirt. Il allait se glisser dans son lit quand un feuille tomba a ses pieds.

Il la ramassa, et lu:

"Victor Dumint =Lyon"

 _Tient Lyon, c'est pas la ville natale de Marie?_

Cette question lui tourna dans la tête un bon moment, puis il se dit qu'il verrai ça demain, ou après demain, ou peut être jamais.

Plus rien ne pouvant l'en empêcher, Antoine s'endormit.

* * *

Mathieu jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de Marie qui dormait sur ses cuisses. Elle avait un visage apaisé et serein.

Cependant le jeune homme savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et que si on grattait un peu on pouvais voir une fille brisée.

Sa main dévia inconsciemment sur le visage de sa protégée.

Il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, mais sa main caressa un creux. Repassant plusieurs fois a cet endroit pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait sentit, il pencha la tête pour regarder le visage qui subissait des caresses.

La cicatrice, il l'avait oublié, elle était bien plus profonde que ce qu'il avait pensé.

 _Putain, il l'a pas loupé ce con!_

Les larmes menaçaient de couler, il serra ses points.

Après la tristesse et le désespoir venait la haine et ça c'était le plus destructeur. Mathieu savait qu'il devait se canaliser mais il ne pouvais tout simplement pas lutter contre sa soif de vengeance. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés, et remarqua qu'il commençait à arracher quelques cheveux à Marie. Il soupira, il fallait qu'il se calme, pour Marie. Elle ne pourrait jamais se remettre sur pieds si il ne retenait pas sa colère.

Il était crevé, déjà qu'il devait s'occuper de Marie, si ses émotions prenaient le dessus il était mal...

La fatigue s'empara de tout son être et avant qu'il ai le temps de faire un autre mouvement il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement, quelques uns de ses rayons traversaient les rideau d'un petit appartement aux murs blanc comme la pièce, on pouvais voir un canapé noir jais, vide...Non attendez, sur ce sofa reposaient paisiblement deux jeunes personnes, leurs visages avait l'air calmes sereins, leurs torses se soulevaient au rythme de leurs respirations. Soudain l'un des deux corps se mouva se resserra sur celui de l'autre. C'était chou, deux personnes qui se serraient dans leurs bras en dormant. Mais comme l'auteure n'aime pas trop les moments dégoulinants de guimauve,on va changer ça.

Le corps qui avait bougé précédament roula et s'écrasa magistralement sur le carrelage, entraînant bien évidement le corps de l'autre - sinon c'est pas drôle - .

Ce matin là à neuf heure et demis tout le voisinage fut réveillé par des hurlements.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE!

Marie venait de s'écraser avec grâce sur Mathieu ce qui les avait réveillés. Le jeune homme en voulait a la terre entière de l'avoir sortit de son sommeil si tôt un Samedi matin. Marie elle, se tordait de rire, la tête que tirait Mathieu était juste épique. Le petit châtain regardait Marie blasé, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et il faisait une moue foutrement adorable.

Les voir comme ça aurait réchauffé n'importe quel cœur de pierre, la crise de la veille était visiblement passée. Ils se chamaillaient tels des enfants de maternelle.

-Mathieu,fait pas cette tête voyons!

-Na, tu m'a réveillé! bouda Mathieu.

-Ah oui, et qui s'est écrasé sur le sol, pas moi en tout cas!

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de dire:

\- C'est bon t'as gagné.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, un fou rire dont seul les _meilleurs amis_ sont capables.

Au fond de lui le châtain se sentit bizarre, une petite voix lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, mais Mathieu ne savait ni de qui, ni de quoi parlait cette voix, alors il décida de l'enterrer dans sa mémoire.

Ils se levèrent d'un commun accord, pour se diriger vers la cuisine prendre un café, parce que quand même faut pas déconner le café c'est la vie.

Pendant que Mathieu cherchait des tasses, Marie s'autorisa a l'observer. Putain qu'il était beau, Marie n'avait jamais fait partie de ces fille attirées par les abdos, elle n'avait pas de genre. Mais là s'en était trop, elle l'aimait tellement et elle se dégoûtait elle même de ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance. Ça lui faisait mal de voir Mathieu aussi protecteur avec elle alors que lui souffrait tout autant de l'agression dont elle avait été victime.

Sortant de ses pensées, Marie attrapa les deux tasses que Mathieu lui tendait depuis plusieurs secondes.

Ils se servirent du café et burent en silence.

Du calme c'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

" _Après le calme, vient la tempête"_

* * *

Après ce petit cliffhanger qui en fait n'en est pas un je vous quémande noble voyageur de bien vouloir me laisser une pitite review... Siouplait =3


	6. Chapitre5- I hate everything about you

**Bonjour! Apres un mois d** **'attente voici le chapitre 5 motherfuckaaa!**

 **Waa il faut que je me calme, bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **PS: Chacun des détails peut être important pour la suite alors lisez bien (Oui sa m'amuse que tout soit lié).**

 **Au fait je suis en vacance, donc ragez bien, allé allé je veut vous entendre rager, Non? OK...**

 **Bref, trève de blabla place au chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture :o**

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient sur le macadam, son ombre faisait une tache noire dans la nuit déjà bien présente.

Ses poings était tellement serrés que ses ongles auraient pût transpercer sa paume.

Devant lui, se dessinait un petit parc surplombé d'appartements assez anciens.

Sur un petit banc placé au coin du parc se trouvait une jeune fille, elle avait de longs cheveux jais bouclés et des yeux noir.

L'homme aurait pût facilement lui donner seize dix-sept ans.

 _Tient,une potentielle_ _victime_.

Il accéléra son pas et arriva a la hauteur de la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire une phrase qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer, une main lui bâillonnai déjà sa jolie petite bouche.

Cette nuit là un nouveau cadavre fût laissé dans ce parc.

* * *

-Mais putain Mathieu, donne moi ça!

-Nan, t'a qu'a venir le chercher toi même!

Mathieu tenait le téléphone d'Antoine pendant que l'autre essayait de le récupérer, tout cela sous le regard consterné de Marie.

-Bon, les garçons calmez vous! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous vouliez me voir. Soupira Marie.

Antoine profita du fait que Marie ai parlé pour reprendre son portable.

Mathieu afficha un air contraint avant de déclarer:

-Alors voilà, Marie On aimerait que tu nous donne des information sur ce Victor là.

Antoine voulut gifler Mathieu pour son manque de tact.

Les yeux de Marie s'ouvrirent sous le choc, ils avaient osés.

Ils avait fouillés dans sa vie privée, pour l'aider certes, mais il y avait certaines chose qu'elle voulait laisser cachées.

Maintenant elle devait leur expliquer.

-Je rêve, je rêve! Vous avez fouillés mon portable, mais ça ne sous regarde pas! S'égosilla Marie.

-Si Marie ça nous concerne, ça nous a concernés dès le moment où

tu arrivée chez moi couverte de sang après avoir été violé!

Mathieu avait l'impression que Marie ne saisissait pas l'ampleur de la situation, elle avait été violée bordel et elle n'allait pas bien.

Il le savait et elle faisait semblant.

Antoine qui était resté en retrait ce décida à parler:

-Marie laisse nous t'aider, on veut ton bien, et on va attraper le salaud qui t'a fait ça.

Marie était émue, elle ouvrit la bouche et chuchota:

-c'est lui...

-Lui qui?

Mathieu et Antoine ne comprenaient plus rien.

Puis un mot, un nom, une bombe.

-Victor...

Le regard de Mathieu s'assombrit et il serra les point.

-Raconte nous Marie sil te plais.

* * *

 _Elle avait seize ans, elle était un peu candide, innocente._

 _Elle n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça, la plupart de ses compagnons étaient des livre, ou son ordinateur._

 _A bien y regarder Marie n'avait pas une vie normal pour une adolescente de son âge._

 _Elle ne parlait pas aux autres, la peur de se faire rejeter sûrement._

 _Enfaîte, il y avait une seule personne sur qui elle était sur de pouvoir compter toute sa vie._

 _Son meilleur amis Victor, un garçon aux cheveux noir, et aux répliques un peu cinglantes._

 _Elle l'adorait, peut être parce-que c'était le seul à ne pas la considérer comme 'bizarre'._

 _Tout allait «_ _bien»_ _pour Marie, mais bon quand la vie décide d'être une pute elle ne le fait pas a moitié me direz vous, bien vous avez raison._

 _Tout avait dérapé, une simple histoire d'alcool, oui d'alcool._

 _Marie et Victor n'avait jamais fait partis de ces jeunes qui buvait tout le temps pour prendre du bon temps, mais ce soir là ils en avaient besoin, ils avait passés une journée bien nulle et ils leur fallait du réconfort._

 _C'était sans compter sur le fait que c'était totalement la première fois qu'ils touchaient a une bouteille d'alcool._

 _Donc niveau descente on était pas au niveau de gros buveurs._

 _Marie avait invitée Victor chez elle, sa mère étant en voyage d'affaires._

 _Ils avaient un peu trop bus, et ils était légèrement mais alors légèrement bourrés._

 _Et a seize ans on ne contrôle pas ses hormones, encore moins sous l'emprise d'alcool._

 _Victor ne faisait pas partit de ces jeunots populaires et adulés, il n'avait jamais eu de copine._

 _Ce qui en sois n'était pas grave devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour le jeune homme qui ne supportait plus de devoir faire équipe avec sa main droite._

 _Victor s'était montré beaucoup trop entreprenant, Marie le savait mais elle n'avait pas osée l'arrêter de peur de lui faire du mal._

 _Ils avaient couchés ensembles, Marie n'étant pas si consentante que ce qu'elle voulait le montrer._

 _Sauf que Victor lui, avait plutôt apprécié cette partie de jambe en l'air. Si bien qu'il finit par harceler la jeune fille qui n'en pouvait plus._

 _L'abstinence n'étant pas son fort, Victor avait craqué et un jour, il avait isolé Marie pour lui faire des avances._

 _La concernée se laissait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille trop loin._

 _Elle lui avait passé un savon, l'avait insulté de tout les noms et lui avait dit de quitter sa vie._

 _Depuis elle ne l'avait jamais revue, jusqu'à quand vous savez._

* * *

Antoine et Mathieu étaient comme suspendus au lèvres de Marie, ils l'écoutaient sans broncher.

À la fin du récit, ils souriaient, pas ce sourire joyeux non...

Le sourire que l'on porte quand on éprouve de la pitié ou de la peine pour quelqu'un.

Marie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne se serait jamais doutée que ça lui ferait tant de mal que ça d'en reparler.

Les regards de Mathieu et Antoine lui faisaient mal, elle avait l'impression d'être observée telle une bête de foire.

Elle suffoquait. Alors elle se leva, s'excusa et sortit.

Antoine reteint Mathieu qui s'apprêtait a la suivre.

-Non, laisse la mec, elle a besoin de solitude.

* * *

Victor se baladait dans la rue, il était fatigué, très fatigué.Il avait l'intention de rentrer chez lui pour ce reposer, mais il avait fort envie de boire une bière.

Un choix s'imposait dans son esprit: la bière ou le lit?

Il était fatigué, il avait du boulot ce soir...

Il se dirigea donc vers le bar le plus proche.

Victor poussa la porte du pub qui claqua sous la force de son geste.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes s'installa au bar et commanda une bière, une blonde plus précisément.

Il bu sa boisson d'une traite puis en recommanda une autre.

Après avoir fini ses deux bière - c'est pas un alcoolo non plus - Victor sorti du bar, toujours en maltraitant la porte, on ne parle pas assez des violences faîtes aux portes.

Où j'en était déjà moi, ah oui!

Donc Victor marchait dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui.

Il arriva devant son appartement, monta et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Marie marchait dans la rue, elle maudissait tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient la hanter.

Franchement là tout de suite, il lui fallait un lit.

Elle arriva devant chez Mathieu attrapa ses clefs puis monta en trombe les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre s'étala de tout son long sur le lit et s'endormit.

* * *

 **Hey! Alors je voulais vous prévenir que le rythme de publication allait changer, ce sera un chapitre par mois puisque je suis en vacance et que je vais partir.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, perso je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais je viens de sortir d'une periode de non inspiration donc veuillez pardonner la nullité de ce chapitre!**

 **Puis-je vous quémander quelques reviews? :p**


	7. Chapitre6- Dark on me

**Hey j'espère que vous allez bien, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Honnêtement j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est le tournent de l'histoire m'enfin vous verrez.**

 **Il n'est pas très long mais bon le prochain va sûrement plaire au plus sadiques d'entre vous mouhahaha.**

 **Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

Marie se réveilla dans son lit vers neuf heures.

Elle resta quelque minutes sur son téléphone à aller sur les réseaux sociaux. En faite, elle n'avait pas très envie de sortir de son lit, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. La jeune fille soupira, depuis quand était elle devenue aussi faible?

 _Depuis que tu t'es fait agressée sexuellement peut-être?_

Lui chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

Nouveau soupir de la part de la jeune fille, elle en avait marre de croupir ici. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en passant elle vit Mathieu dormir sur le canapé, il n'avait sûrement pas voulu la réveiller.

Elle arriva dans la pièce et se servi une tasse de café, il n'y avait que ça pour la réveiller le matin.

Le liquide chaud lui brûla la langue mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Sa tasse fini, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés pour les ébouriffer. Perdue dans ses pensées, Marie commença à paniquer. Et si Victor la retrouvait, pourrait-elle se sauver cette fois-ci? Surtout qu'elle avait sûrement dû le mettre en colè secoua la tête, ne pas penser à ça dès le matin!Marie tourna les talons et alla réveiller gentiment - c'est un euphémisme - Mathieu qui dormait toujours sur le sofa.

Avant de le secouer tel un pommier, la jeune fille observa son vis-à-vis, les yeux clos - sans blague -, les cheveux ébouriffés, et un léger mais tellement sexy petit filet de bave dégoulinant sur son menton.

Marie, attendrie passa une main sur les épaule de l'endormis et le secoua brutalement.

Mathieu mis quelque seconde avant d'émerger de sa torpeur, et quelques minutes à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Marie ne douta pas que le jeune homme allait s'énerver contre elle, mais elle s'en fichait, elle profitait.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand le plus petit poussa une gueulante.

-Marie, dit moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse?

Elle souri, l'aire amusé, ce qui horripila encore plus le châtain.

\- Si si je le suis amplement monsieur.

\- Bordel je vais te tuer, putain. C'est pas drôle!

Marie riait a gorge déployée, elle se calma et essaya d'articuler.

\- Mais...Ma-Mathieu, tas pas d'humour !

Le concerné la regarda pantelant, et souffla.

\- C'est pas une raison.

Et il se leva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Ça Marie ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Elle était choquée - et déçue - ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embêtait Mathieu, mais d'habitude il réagissait de manière plus posée et pas en s'énervant. Mais d'un autre côté ça l'agaçait de devoir se justifier pour tout et n'importe quoi, sérieusement, elle essayait juste de s'occuper pour ne pas sombrer, et ça Mathieu ne semblait pas vouloir le ée, elle pris ses clefs et sorti dehors pour prendre l'air. Elle marcha longtemps, pour se retrouver dans un endroit qui comptait beaucoup pour elle, un parc.

En effet ce parc était le seul endroit ou Marie pouvais ce retrouver seule, sans personne pour l'embêter.

La jeune fille s'assit et réfléchit, elle réfléchit tellement qu'elle s'endormit, bercée par le doux chant des oisillons en ce début de printemps.

* * *

 _«Revenir sur les lieux de son crime»_

L'homme trouvait cette phrase totalement débile, revenir sur les lieux de son crime revenait à littéralement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais bon il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis. Enfin c'est surtout parce qu'il avait oublié de récupérer le préservatif usagé, preuve irréfutable.

 _«Quand même, t'es pas fut fut, c'est une erreur de débutant ça.»_

Secouant la tête, le meurtrier repris un pas soutenu pour arriver au parc vers 20 heures pile, plus personne ne passait par cet endroit dès la tombé de la il arriva devant le parc, sa première remarque fut celle de se traiter de con, il n'avait pas pensé que le portail du parc serait potentiellement fermé.Marchant de gauche a droite, l'homme chercha un moyen de monter.C'est alors qu'il aperçu une petite excroissance de béton qui surplombait le monta et quand il fût de l'autre côté il ne manqua pas de se féliciter pour son incroyable ingéniosité.Le meurtrier repris son chemin et essaya de se souvenir où il avait bien pû laisser le corps, c'est alors qu'il se souvint: le oui, il se souvenait , il l'avait laissé près du banc qui se situait près de la grande fontaine!

* * *

Quand Marie se réveilla, elle fût prise de panique avant de se rappeler qu'elle s'était endormie sur le banc.

Elle observa les alentours, il faisait nuit elle était seule et le portail de parc était sûrement fermé.

« Génial» pensa-elle.

Elle soupira, comment allait elle faire pour sortir de ce pétrin, Mathieu devait être mort de trouille et elle n'avait même pas pensé à prendre son téléphone.

La jeune fille allait se lever quand elle entendit un bruissement d'arbre.

Elle se se baissa derrière le banc et observa la scène:

Un jeune homme au cheveux long attachés en une couette, elle ne pouvait voir leurs couleurs. L'homme farfouillait dans les les feuilles comme si il était à la recherche de quelque chose de très important.

 _Super, j'suis tombée sur un mec bourré._

La brune allait se lever discrètement et se casser d'ici fissa quand l'homme tira ce qui ressemblait a une grosse retint un hoquet de surprise quand elle comprit: un corps, l'homme était entrain de tirer un corps jeune fille paniqua, elle était littéralement en face d'un mec qui semblait vouloir chercher quelque chose sur ce foutu se cacha et enfoui sa tête dans ses main réprimant un sanglot. Elle en avait marre de se retrouver dans des situations pas possibles. Marie renifla et réfléchit, les éléments sous ses yeux semblait la guider vers une seule issue, la elle se creusa la tête pour éviter de mourir ce soir, et elle se souvint. Elle savait qui était cet homme, c'était le tueur de l'ombre. Là elle était vraiment mal, très mal.

La jeune femme recula lentement espérant pourvoir s'échapper pas derrière, mais elle marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous le poids de son geste.

L'homme se retourna et chercha des yeux la source du bruit.

Marie pria pour pas qu'il ne la remarque, mais bon aujourd'hui elle n'était pas chanceuse du tout.

Il s'approcha et la jeune fille paniqua, elle mourrait se soir.

 _«Mais attend je rêve? Tu vas te laisser faire une deuxième fois?_

 _Rappel toi de ce que je t'ai dit, c'est la dernière fois que je te sauve.»_

Au fur-et-a mesure que l'homme avançait, Marie se relevait prête à combattre.

Quand il fût à sa hauteur, elle fût frustrée du manque de lumière, elle ne voyait rien et par conséquent elle ne voyait pas le visage de son vis-à-vis. Le tueur de l'ombre sourit et avança d'un pas, se retrouvant en face de sa nouvelle potentielle victime.

Marie souffla, et lança son poing de toutes ses forces sur le visage de l'homme qui recula sous la violence du coup.

Cependant un rire sadique s'échappa de la bouche ensanglantée de son agresseur. Elle paniqua, ça voulait dire quoi ce rire?

La jeune fille ce mis à balbutier des mots essayant de comprendre et à croire ce que lui hurlait sa raison.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, ce type était malade.

Elle sanglota et recula jusqu'à heurter le grillage situé derrière elle.

-Bah alors on a peur? Susurra l'homme d'un ton rauque.

Marie dégluti, mais cependant, elle n'hésita pas à répondre:

\- Bi-bien sur que non!

Il sourit alors et la poussa contre le grillage non sans une certaine violence.

Le meurtrier se rapprocha et lui faucha les jambes la faisant tomber. Elle heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, elle avait mal a la tête et sa vision se voilait. Il se baissa et lui chuchota trois mots à l'oreille. Marie écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais l'homme lui pris le crâne et la jeta violemment sur le rebord du banc. Trou noir.

* * *

Bon bah... Après ce petit cliff des familles je me permet devous demander une pitite review? ^^


	8. Chapitre7- Je saigne encore

**Heyy, alors je tient a m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris, mais je suis partie en montagne 8 jours et sans internet (sa fait mal) donc, bref j'espere néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture mes cocos!**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Mathieu cherchait Marie, ne la trouvant pas, il avait appelé Antoine afin qu'il l'aide un peu.

Quand Antoine arriva, il fût choqué par la vision que le châtain lui renvoyait. Il marchait dans tout les sens en se répétant a voix haute qu'il n'était qu'un con.

Antoine se figea avant de se reprendre. Il entra dans l'appartement de son ami et le pris dans ses bras.

Mathieu reniflait et regarda Antoine dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner subitement de lui. Le plus grand observa le plus petit frapper son poing sur le murs, il se précipita vers lui et lui cria dessus.

\- Mais t'es pas bien, dit ce qu'il y a, et elle est ou Marie?

Mathieu le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, on s'est disputés ce matin et depuis plus aucune trace d'elle elle ne répond pas au téléphone, putain!

Antoine écarquilla les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Merde, merde on vas faire comment avec Victor qui rode dans les parage et en plus il y a de plus en plus de meurtre a Nantes ces temps-ci.

-Je sais pas. Répondit Mathieu.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur le canapé du plus petit.

\- Donc on fait quoi? Soupira Le chevelu.

\- On vas chercher ou elle pourrait être, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

Mathieu eu un hoquet de surprise et attrapa son ordinateur.

-Quoi tu as trouvé? Lui demanda Antoine.

-Non, mais je viens de remarquer que le portable de Marie est géolocalisable.

-C'est super, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas éteint.

-On vas voir ça tout de suite alors. Répondit le châtain en allumant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit le logiciel prévu à cet effet.

Le logiciel indiquait que le téléphone de la jeune fille était «Rue Desaix».

* * *

 _Plic ploc, plic ploc…._

Marie sentait sa tête battre , comme si on lui assénais des coup de marteaux dans le crane. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle avait été attachée.  
Et puis ce bruit de goutte qui tombe raaahh !  
Quand bien même elle n'en avait pas envie, la jeune fille ouvrit les paupières mais elle les referma instantanément aveuglée par une lumière blanche.  
Son crane lui faisait de plus en plus mal, prise de panique elle passa une main derrière son crâne les yeux toujours fermés.  
Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts et une vive douleur lui rappela qu'elle avait surement été assommée.  
La jeune femme rouvrît les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées par tant de lumière. Elle finit par s'y habituer et observa sa main, elle sursauta, du sang, elle saignai.  
Mon dieu, oh mon dieu.  
Elle se trouvait dans une cave, de la moisissure avait poussé au coin du mur.  
Un claquement de porte l'extirpa de sa torpeur, des pas lourds se rapprochaient. Un ricanement parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
\- Tiens, je vois que la belle au bois dormant c'est réveillée. Tu veut quelque chose a boire ? Lui proposa l'homme un rictus cynique scotché sur le visage.

Marie serra les poings, il se foutait ouvertement d'elle, si elle n'avait pas été en position de faiblesse elle lui aurait cassé la gueule. Décidément elle n' aurait pas dû se lever ce matin.

\- C'est toi, C'EST TOI !  
\- Oui c'est moi pourquoi ?  
La voix de Marie tremblait , elle paniquai.  
\- C'est toi le tueur de l'ombre !  
L'homme toussa, foutu rhume.  
\- Surprise, hein tu pensais pas que ton anciens meilleur amis le faible de service serait devenu un tueur sanguinaire ?  
\- Je, je mais pourquoi Victor ?  
Victor pris une chaise et se laissa négligemment tomber dessus.  
\- Tu te décides enfin a te poser la question, t'as gâché ma vie Marie, tu m'as laissé tombé du jour au lendemain alors que je t'aimais ! Et tu sais quoi j't'aime encore, et ouais j'suis con hein ?  
Je veux que tu souffres Marie toi et Mathieu vous allez payer pour tout.  
Victor ne mentait pas, il avait réellement souffert, il avait a plusieurs reprises tenté de mettre fin a ses jours mais la soif de vengeance le retenait.

\- Tu a abusé de moi Victor, tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? « Tient m'as violé mais c'est pas grave restons amis » ? Marie sourit. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner ça, mais t'es malade !  
Le visage de Victor s'assombrit, Marie commençait sérieusement a l'énerver. Il se dirigea vers un casier qui était autrefois vert, mais qui avait été recouvert de rouille dû a l'humidité de la cave.  
Il ouvrit la porte et en sorti un marteau et un couteau. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.  
Il se rapprocha de Marie un sourire malsain se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
\- « Oh mais Marie tu sais ce qui est bien avec la torture ? »Il approcha son visage de celui de sa victime qui pouvait désormais sentir son souffle. « C'est que je te demande pas ton avis. »  
La jeune fille glapît quand elle senti les lèvres gercées de Victor se poser brutalement sur les siennes forçant pour pouvoir jouer avec sa langue. Le tueur qui avait gardé le couteau dans sa main tandis que le marteau reposai par terre, lui planta l'objet dans l'épaule.  
Marie cria et gémît de douleur, des larmes coulait et venaient se mélanger a la salive au goût de tabac de Victor. L'homme se redressa et réitéra son opération cette fois dans la cuisse de sa victime qui se débâtait avec de moins en moins de force. Il observa son travail, il adorait se délecter de la souffrance de ses victime, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Sortant de ses pensées il jeta le couteau au sol et attrapa le marteau. En le voyant Marie se mit à trembler et a pleurer de plus belle. Le jeune homme fit sauter l'outils dans ses mains et sans crier gare donna un coup violent dans le bras de la blessé qui sentit son os craquer sous la force du coup. Elle cria, merde si elle continuai Victor allait avoir la gaule, quoique l'idée de la violer une troisième fois n'était pas en sois si déplaisante. Le brun pris d'une soudaine rage envers celle qu'il détestait et qui l'excitait donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Marie qui cracha du sang de partout sur la chemise de Victor.  
Elle cria encore, et merde elle l'avait bien cherché !  
Le meurtrier arracha presque le pantalon de sa victime et baissa sa braguette. Elle le regarda les yeux exorbité et une terreur bien lisible sur le visage. Victor terriblement allumé se plaça en dessous et donna un puissant coup de rein, pénétrant Marie sans aucune douceur. Il la pilonna encouragé par les cris détresse de la jeune fille, et dans un râle rauque jouit en elle et sans préservatif.  
Marie traumatisée pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. L'homme horripilé par les pleurs incessants de sa victime lui donna un coup dans la tête ce qui la fît tomber dans les pommes. Victor pris le marteau et le couteau et sorti de la cave.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là chez Mathieu et Antoine c'était la panique, ils cherchaient l'adresse que leur logiciel avait trouvé pour localiser Marie.  
\- Attends, mec on va pas se pointer là bas sans armes non enfin j'te rappelle que Victor est un petit peut un psychopathe hein.  
Antoine sembla réfléchir quelques seconde et sourit, ses parents étaient policiers – en vrai j'en sais rien c'est juste pour justifier qu'il aient des flingues- et ça, ça allait leurs être utile.  
\- Mathieu Mathieu Mathieu , tu oublies que mes parents sont des flics on peut passer chez eux et les récupérer, ils sont pas la en plus.  
\- T'es le meilleur 'Toine. Répondit Mathieu.  
Antoine rougit brusquement au surnom , ce n'était pas le moment de penser a ça il fallait sauver Marie coute que coute !  
Ils descendirent et prirent la voiture du plus grand pour se diriger chez ses parents.  
Quand les deux amis arrivèrent, Antoine se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et alla dans le bureau de son père ou ce trouvais un desert eagle ainsi qu'une boite de munitions. Ils sortirent de la maison aussi vite qu'ils y étaient entrés et prirent la voiture jusqu'à l'adresse qu'il avaient notés.  
\- Bon mec, qui prend le flingue ? Demanda brusquement Antoine.  
\- Bah toi , enfin c'est a tes parents quoi.  
Le chevelu blanchi et balbutia :  
\- Non mais enfin…. Prends le …je s'il te plait Mathieu.  
Le dit Mathieu ricana Antoine semblait terrorisé a l'idée de porter une arme sur lui.  
\- Mais Antoine aurait il peur ?  
-Ta gueule. Apparemment ce n'était pas le moment non plus pour les blagues.

\- D'accord j'prend l'flingue, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi .  
Le plus grand lui sourit et ils sortirent de l'habitacle en silence.  
Les deux complices se faufilèrent dans le bâtiment et se planquèrent devant la porte. Aucun bruits, c'était bizarre. Profitant de cette accalmie, Mathieu se mit a réfléchir, il tenait vraiment a sa meilleure amie, mais il se demandais si il réagirais pareil si Antoine avait été enlevé. Décidément le petit se surpris a penser que si Antoine courrait un risque même minime il ferait tout pour le récupérer quitte a risquer sa vie pour lui. Le chevelu avait toujours été là pour lui et Mathieu ne se voyait définitivement pas faire sa vie sans un ami comme Antoine. En parlant du loup celui-ci posa une question.  
\- T'es sur que c'est ici ?  
\- Ouai c'est l'adresse exacte.  
Mathieu et Antoine bien décidés a retrouver Marie défoncèrent la porte a coup de pieds - discrétion /20 - .  
Personne, c'est alors que Mathieu eu une illumination.  
\- La cave , dans les film les prisonniers son toujours dans les caves !  
Les deux amis descendirent les escaliers en bois qui menaient à la cave.  
Mathieu s'arrêta devant la porte en bois, il avait peur de savoir dans quel état il allait retrouver sa meilleure amie.  
Antoine comprit le message et posa sa main fébrile sur la poigné et la tourna doucement.

Oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU.  
Le plus petit faillit tourner de l'œil, Marie était là devant lui du sang sur le visage son bras faisant un angle assez bizarre et elle ne portait plus de pantalon… Attendez QUOI ?  
Mathieu bouillonnai, ce conard avait encore violé Marie ?  
Il sentit la paume d'Antoine se fermer sur son épaule et la serrer.  
\- On…on devrait la libérer. Dit il en chuchotant conscient que ce n'était pas forcement facile pour son ami.  
Mathieu opina et se jeta contre Marie pour la réveiller.  
\- Et Marie réveilles toi, allez s'il te plait.  
La jeune fille bougea et ouvrit les yeux geignant de douleur.  
\- Ma….Mathieu ?  
\- On est là , c'est fini là là.  
Mathieu berça son amie mais fût interrompu par Antoine qui les sommait de se presser, Victor pouvait revenir a tout moment.

Il se levèrent et Antoine porta Marie jusqu'à la sortie de la maison .  
Les deux garçons observèrent le visage de la jeune fille. Ils ne pouvait pas bien voir quand le noir de la cave.

Mathieu réprima un hoquet, Marie était méconnaissable.

-Marie tu es blessé, il faut t'amener a l'hôpital !  
Il pleurait , le plus petit s'en voulait énormément.

La blessé parvint a articuler quelques mots :  
\- Mathieu, regardes moi, on es ensemble rien d'autre n'a d'importance.  
Ému, le concerné ne put dire aucun mots, les sanglot empêchant n'importe quels sons de sortir de sa gorge.  
Mais décidément comme l' auteure est une grosse sadique ce ne serait pas drôle si il n'y avait pas d'imprévus.  
\- Tient donc, la princesse a retrouvé son preux chevalier ?  
Mathieu et Antoine se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et ouvrirent les yeux. Merde Victor.  
N'y tenant plus le châtain craqua :  
\- Sale ordure comment ose tu…..  
La réplique de Mathieu se termina dans un souffle, Victor venait de sortir une arme. Antoine bien décider a venger Marie la déposa derrière lui et vint a coté de son meilleur ami.  
\- On fait moins les malins là hein ?  
Tétanisé, Mathieu était tétanisé et tenait la crosse de son pistolet d'une main nerveuse.  
Profitant de l'absence mentale du hobbit et de son ami, Victor se glissa derrière eux et attrapa Marie qui semblait ne rien comprendre et pour cause , elle perdait beaucoup de sang.  
Le meurtrier colla son arme contre la tempe de sa victime.  
Mathieu perdit son calme et pointa son pistolet sur Victor qui n'en avait visiblement que faire. Ce qui énerva encore plus Antoine qui se précipita sur lui mais fut arrêté par son vis-à-vis qui venait de retirer la sécurité de son arme. Le chevelu recula et se serra contre Mathieu dont les yeux semblait rempli de haine.  
\- C'est fini pour toi Victor on va appeler les flics. Vociféra-il.

Le dit Victor ricana et resserra encore plus sa prise sur Marie.  
\- Rend toi enfoiré !  
Antoine tremblait de tout ses membres, il avait vraiment peur.

Victor sourit et dit d'une manière beaucoup trop calme :  
\- Si c'est fini pour moi , c'est fini pour elle aussi, game over.  
Et il tira.

Un cri désespéré déchira le ciel.  
Un autre coup de feu retentit.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait!**

 **Reviews?** **E** **t merci de votre soutient vraiment 3**


End file.
